


do it better

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT4, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Luke, at the end, basically they all fuck michael, that's about it, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place during the time michael lost his passport and was stuck in the US while his band performed in the UK. He feels upset about it and stops answering their calls and may or may not unfollow them on twitter, leading to questions and anxiety.</p><p>or, 3/4 of 5sos go to the US to see michael and end up fucking him senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it better

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so if you liked it stroke my ego and let me know  
> also, it's hella late so i'm going to edit this tomorrow. i apologize in advance fore any mistakes.
> 
> thanks for reading i hope u have a great day and bitches fall at ur feet

"He's not picking up." Ashton said, immediately clicking the 'redial' button. He was shirtless, a reaction to the stress he was feeling. He felt more at ease when he wasn't constricted by clothing.

"He's got his Skype on 'offline'." Luke sighed, pushing his laptop away from him, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"He's not replying to my snapchats." Ashton muttered, sadly dragging the screen of his phone down with his thumb, hoping to see Michael's name pop up with the red box beside it. He just wanted Michael to reply. He didn't care if it was with a nude or a disturbing close up of some part of his body, which were things the red-head enjoyed most about snapchat - no, he just wanted to talk to him, make sure he was okay.

"Michael Gordon Clifford I swear to God if you don't pick up-" Calum yelled into his phone, annoyed after getting his voice mail for the tenth time. That day.

"No!" Luke yelled, horrified. "Michael responds to gentle encouragement, not threats. Give me that." He said, grabbing Calum's phone, ignoring how Calum rolled his eyes practically all the back into his head.

"What are you, the Michael whisperer?"

"Hey Mikey," Luke said in the softest voice he could muster, ignoring him. Calum shoved him and went to sit on Ashton's bed. "We're just leaving this message to say we love you and we miss you and we can't wait to see you again."

"And to tell you to pick up your fucking phone," Ashton interjected loudly, resting his head on Calum.

Luke tried to convey 'I'm Kicking You Out Of The Band' with a single look.

The truth was, Luke was worried about Michael. Everyone was worried about Michael but on the worry scale of 1-10 Luke was at an 11.

He hadn't answered their calls or texts or anything in over three days, and for a group that used to text each other to report things such as the closing times for Mc Donald's breakfast or a recently sighted dog (this was mainly Calum), it was weird to be out of contact for so long. They didn't like it. It was like a piece of the puzzle was missing. He could manage to at least text back. They were worried about him and about two steps away from calling his mom.

Calum and Ashton on their phones, Calum practically on Ashton's lap, his own reaction to stress being to invade someone's personal space until they eventually gave in an cuddled him, which Ashton did on reflex, one arm around Calum, one hand on his phone. Luke stared at the walls of the bland hotel room for inspiration.

"Michael just followed a fan," Calum said aloud. "According to this girls account anyway." He shrugged, scrolling through his Twitter feed, much more calm.

Immediately, the three of them went to Michael's Twitter account, waiting for him to tweet something, anything.

"I feel like a fan," Calum grumbled, annoyed. The time passed and Luke decided to look through his mentions. There were a lot of follow requests, which he tried to fulfil, until he got to a tweet that caused Luke's mouth to go dry.

"Why did Michael unfollow you?" He read.

"MICHAEL UNFOLLOWED ME."

Ashton looked up. "No," he shook his head. "He wouldn't."

"Why the fuck wouldn't he he's barely bothered to fucking speak to me over the last fucking week son of a-"

"Stop fucking swearing you're freaking Calum out!" Ashton yelled, arms winding tighter around the younger boy, who'd dropped his phone upon Luke's announcement.

"You just fucking did!" Luke roared back, slamming his phone into the bed.

Immediately, Calum was scrambling out of Ashton's lap and grabbing Luke's phone and going to Michael's Twitter account. There was no 'follows you' beside Michael's name. Calum felt weak.

"If Michael unfollowed Luke..." He began.

Immediately both he and Ashton were checking their phones while Luke lay on his back, trying to figure out what this meant. He felt cold all over. What had gone wrong?

"We should never have left him," he moaned at the same time that Calum shrieked "son of a fuck he unfollowed me too."

Ashton couldn't even find it in him to tell him not to calm down as he said "me too" and put an arm around a quivering Calum who looked like he was going to cry.

"Shh," he murmured, stroking his hair.

Luke turned off his phone. He knew his fans would've noticed - they noticed everything, and he didn't want to have to see #MichaelHatesHisBand trending or some shit.

Luke, Calum and Ashton got the first flight back to the U.S. the next day.

They had successfully ignored all calls from their management and publicity team, and Calum had taken a lot of joy in the fact that each voicemail from them had gotten a little less professional as time went by, the first one ending with, "please call me back when you can" and the last one ending with "pick up your damn phones. We just want to talk."

Ashton leaned his head on Luke's shoulder as the plane took off. "I'm glad we're doing this," he mumbled. "I hope Mikey's okay."

"He'll be fine. He's Michael, right? Michael, who can have a whole song written about him by an obsessive ex girlfriend and just laugh it off?"

"Right," Luke muttered, trying to sound convincing.

The truth was, yeah, he laughed the whole breakup song thing off, but that was because he didn't care. He obviously cared about this, whatever it was. Luke was also fucking pissed because Michael was being a whiny fuck about whatever it was and, as always, was choosing to curl in on himself instead of talking about it, which was mildly irritating usually, but absolutely infuriating when he was halfway across the world, much too far away for tickling and asking "what's wrong? what's wrong? what's wrong?" on repeat till' he cracked.

As the plane sped down the runway, Luke felt constricted, somehow. Like the worry he felt was about to swallow him whole. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was trapped between Calum and Ashton in some kind of Aussie sandwich.

"I really need to go over the concept of personal space again with you."

Calum just snorted. "There's no personal space. Never has been-" he wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder to cuddle him more effectively, "-never will be."

"I feel like you should've mentioned this before I sold my soul to you guys," Luke mumbled while Ashton chuckled, burrowing his head into Luke's neck so he got a face full of hair.

Luke rolled his eyes but let them be, concentrating instead of the fruity smell of Ashton's hair and the warmth of Calum against his side.

"Luke I can see your nipple," Ashton muttered, the feeling of his lips so close to Luke's neck making him shiver a little.

"Good." Luke said, looking down to where his muscle tee had shifted to the side and his nipple really was on display.

Calum flicked it.

Luke let out a long exaggerated moan.

"We're just one big gay band," Ashton concurred.

Calum shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

"Karen?! Yeah, Karen, hi. It's me. Calum. Anyway, we're in the US and - long story. Just... Do you know where Michael is? He is? Wow. Okay. Great. I mean, not great, but like... Yeah. Bye!"

Calum was trying to manoeuvre a huge suitcase through a crowd of screaming fans while trying to talk to Michael's mother on the phone. Not an easy task.

"What the fuck! What the fuck?! Where's my hat? Fuck. I knew we should've brought security with us." Luke was a mess, and Calum told him so.

"Calm the fuck down, you're a mess. Did you nap on the plane like I told you to? No. This is your own fault. Now hold this suitcase while I find Michael's hotel on Google Maps."

"I love it when Calum goes all Dom." Ashton deadpanned. The few fans within earshot screamed aloud. Ashton winced.

"I couldn't sleep! I was too worried about Michael,"

"God, you're in love with him. Why don't you just fuck already?"

"Who says we haven't?" Luke mumbled.

"Yeah? Who topped?"

Luke couldn't answer if he tried, the fans were screaming so loudly.

Calum was holding onto his phone for dear life, lest it be taken from his, along with Luke's hat. He couldn't deal with the thought of his phone falling into someone else's hands. How was he supposed to explain the nudes he was constantly sending to the members of his band?

Luke wasn't speaking to anyone, obviously throwing a silent tantrum.

"I hope Michael fucking appreciates this," Calum said through gritted teeth as he hailed a taxi.

There was a dilemma that each of them realised after they had finally gotten to the hotel Michael had checked into. Alone. That there was a worry in itself. Michael wasn't exactly a social butterfly, he was a mysterious shit, and none of them were sure, even after all these years, where he got his hair dyed. He'd leave them with green hair and come back with red. And when they asked him, he'd tell them, "God you are so fucking obsessed, why don't you just marry me?" Although, they were already kind of married, judging from the time they spent together, and their in depth knowledge of each other's naked bodies.

But that wasn't the dilemma. The dilemma was that it was 8 am and Michael never even stirred until at least 11, unless he'd stayed up late playing video games, then it was 1 in the afternoon.

They seemed to all realise this at the same time, because at once, Calum's yelling "not it!" and so is Ashton. Luke's bottom lip jutted outwards in a pout.

"But he's mean this early,"

They all nodded sympathetically. A sleep-deprived Michael was grumpy and sarcastic and was known to hit.

After seeing no signs of help coming from either end, Luke knocked on the door, as softly as he could. They all braced themselves.

"Michael?"

No answer.

Luke braced himself and knocked again, a little louder. Both Ashton and Calum readied themselves to run if necessary.

"Michael?"

There was a faint stirring within, and then a quiet voice.

"'G way,"

None of them ever thought they'd be so relieved to hear a voice before. Luke knocked again, more confidently.

"Mikey, open the door."

"Michael." They could hear the petulance in his voice. "And go away,"

"Aw, don't be like that. We just want to talk." Luke paused, but there was no answer.

There was a long silence, and then Michael answered, "door's open", all pitifully.

Luke tried the doorknob and it was, indeed, open.

"For fucks sake," Ashton muttered under his breath.

Luke led the way, walking into the small hotel room. Michael was lying in bed, playing Super Mario on his Nintendo, and they all immediately knew it was bad, because Michael only played Super Mario when he was upset. The last time he'd played it had been when Ashton had dropped his McFlurry on the floor of the parking lot in McDonalds, after closing time.

"Hey," Ashton said eventually.

Michael grunted, not looking up from his game.

After a sufficiently awkward silence, Calum had kicked his shoes off, and was crawling under the many blankets Michael had swaddled himself in, wrapping an arm around Michael and letting his head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't be mad, Mikey, it's annoying."

"Oh, I'm annoying you? You? Oh, gee, I'm so fucking sorry Calum. Poor fucking you."

"You could be fucking me," was all Calum said. "You know, if you wanted."

Michael glared at him. "Thanks, Calum. Never speak again."

"God, who pissed in your cereal today?" Luke grumbled.

Ashton frowned. "Michael, what's wrong? Really."

Michael didn't respond.

"We're missing three shows and an album signing to see you, I hope you know that."

"No one asked you to miss anything," Michael grumbled, scooting as far away from Calum as possible, which was useless, as Calum clung to him like a baby koala.

Luke sighed and put his suitcase down, making his way through the pile of clothes on the floor to Michael's bed, crawling over his blanket-bound legs. When he was successfully straddling Michael, he looked down and waited.

Michael had the best poker face Luke had ever seen, he had to admit. Luke was sitting on his dick and Michael was still trying to end Bowser. Luke wriggled a little, trying to get a reaction, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel Michael's dick twitch a little.

Michael's eyes flashed up to Luke's faced, checking if he noticed. Luke waggled his eyebrows. Michael looked back down again, the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Michael, in that moment, like a lot of moments before, truly hated Luke, and his reflex action was a heated "shut up, Luke", before he realised Luke hadn't actually said anything.

And then Ashton, out of nowhere, grabbed Michael's Nintendo and flung it onto the floor.

And there was that silence, that tense as hell moment, where no one was sure what was going to happen. Calum, so calm before, had gone rigid.

"Michael don-" Luke began, looking like he was about to witness a horrific car crash.

Michael shoved Luke to the ground, and, in a leap of feral qualities, tackled Ashton to the ground, his hands forming shackles around his arms.

"Don't-" he slammed his arms to the ground "-ever do that again."

"Ooh, scary," Ashton scoffed, although, in truth, he was terrified.

Michael's face was centimetres away from his own.

His breath smelt like mint and death.

And Ashton, although he was pretty sure he was stronger than Michael, didn't think he could move unless Michael wanted him to. Obviously, the throwing of his Nintendo had caused adrenaline to kick him, giving him some kind of supernatural strength, you know, the kind that helped mothers lift cars off their babies and shit.

Michael stared right at Ashton long enough for him to get uncomfortable, and for Luke to wonder if he should call an ambulance for Ashton in advance.

And then Michael let his expression change, his eyes flickering from Ashton's lips, to his eyes, and back again, just long enough for Ashton's heart rate to increase.

Ashton would be lying to he said he wasn't at least a little attracted to Michael, or that his charm and sense of humour didn't make him admire the younger boy in a way that didn't seem to be just platonic, and oh yes, Ashton would probably let Michael have his way with him - cutting that thought right the fuck off before it crossed into dangerous territory, he tried to hold Michael's gaze.

Michael released Ashton just when Ashton didn't want him to, going back to his bed, picking up his Nintendo on the way.

"All of you. Out." Was all he said.

Calum sighed, the same sorrowful expression he'd had on when Michael unfollowed them returning. Luke sighed and walked out, Ashton following him

"He's fucking overreacting."

"Michael?"

"Who else?"

"We don't even know why he's angry."

"Because he won't fucking tell us! Gah," Luke groaned, falling onto a couch. "I hate him."

"You don't," Ashton reminded him. "You love Michael. We all do."

"We're so whipped," Luke frowned.

"Like cream," Ashton concurred, earning an amused snort from Luke.

There was silence, and then Luke said aloud, "Calum's still in Michael's room."

"I haven't heard Calum screaming for help yet. He must be talking to him."

"What, and Michael's just listening?" Luke laughed. "Michael? Listening? While he's angry? Come on."

Ashton snickered. "So what d'you think they're doing?"

"Knowing Calum, he's probably attached himself to Michael." Luke said, grabbing the remote before Ashton remembered that they were, indeed, sitting in front of a TV and reached for it himself. The older boy rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. Calum's technique at achieving forgiveness was basically to follow the person he had wronged around until they forgave him.

It was like having a very repentant puppy on your heels all the time.

Luke contemplated going in there, to make sure he wasn't making things worse, when Michael said - well, shrieked - Calum's name, rather loudly.

They both looked at each other, before running for the bedroom door, hesitating.

"Michael?" Luke called, knocking lightly on the door.

"Calum, what the- uuugggh,"

Ashton braced himself then flung the door open.

Where they saw a shirtless Calum sat atop an equally shirtless Michael. That wasn't very surprising. Personal space was a no in this band. So was being fully clothed. What was a little out of the ordinary was the fact that Calum's hand was over the noticeable bulge in Michael's jeans, and he was palming him with intention.

Out of the ordinary, but not surprising. Any boundaries that they might have had were destroyed years ago.

But still.

There had been jokes about having sex with each other, especially when one of the boys was going through a particularly dry spell, and there had been dry humping to some extent and even a kiss or two after a few drinks.

Nothing like this, though. Never like this.

Michael was obviously past trying to shove Calum off him, instead laying there, fighting to keep his eyes open. Calum watched him, looking proud of himself. Shutting Michael up when he was angry was a bitch and a half.

"What..."

"I had to practically body slam him to get him here," Calum replied Luke, gesturing to their ... position, on the floor.

Luke and Ashton couldn't really do anything but stare as Michael began to struggle feebly against Calum, just in the name of pride.

Calum pressed the heel of his hand into Michael, stroking down slowly.  
Michael whined, long and loud, his back arching.

"Goddamn," Ashton said all of a sudden, the one word yanking everyone back into reality. Was this really about to happen?

And what, exactly, was "this"?

"Yeah," Luke agreed in a hoarse whisper, taking a hesitant step closer to them.

Calums gaze flickered up to them, before looking down again, looking at Michael with an expression that was somewhat smug.

"You don't seem mad anymore Mikey," he noted.

Michael huffed, blowing up into the hair that was in his face, his cheeks flushed. He kind of wanted to hit Calum, but Calum wasn't like Luke, or even Ashton, didn't take the gentle violence that Michael liked to bestow upon his friends as well as the rest of them, and now, in the state they were in, was it wrong for Michael to wonder if that was because Luke and Ashton liked it a little rough?

Calum stared right at him until he met his gaze, and Michael seemed to be finding it impossible to look away. Calum adjusted himself so he could feel Michael's hard on on his thigh, could rub against it, and that, coupled with the eye contact Calum held with him, and the fact that his two best friends were right there watching-

"Fuck," Michael hissed, hands going to Calum's hips, helping his grind against him. All of a sudden, Michael's mind was on his lips, and, more importantly, Calum's, so pink and plump and so close-

"Fucking kiss him already," Luke pleaded, his voice lower than usual. Michael turned his head to the side look at him, and Calum leaned down, leaving wet kisses along his jaw, before taking both of Michael's hands and pinning them above his head.

Calum's lips were on Michael's in an instant, Ashton letting out a stifled moan that had Luke slightly weak at the knees.

Calum was practically fucking Michael's mouth with his tongue and Michael was all heavy moans and soft whimpers and Luke had his hand on his dick and Ashton was really nervous.

"Why have we never had a foursome before?" Luke wondered aloud.

"I'm on it," Calum gasped against Michael's lips.

Luke was relieved that they were all involved in this and this wasn't just a Michael and Calum thing. He'd be damned if his band mates were getting off with each other without him

Everyone is kind of frozen for a bit because Calum's kind of purposefully rubbing Michael's dick with his own, hands occupied with restraining the red-haired boy. Calum notices that Michael's not wearing underwear, if the way the tent in his baggy shorts seems totally unrestricted is anything to go by. Which, well. It is.

Michael wishes to God he had some kind of self restraint or control even, or at least had jacked off earlier today so he wouldn't be a total slave to his lust right now. He'd been meaning to get around to it, but he never had. In fact, he hadn't gotten himself off in...

With a shock, he realized he hadn't wanked in about two weeks now. About the whole time the rest of the boys were in America, performing and having fun and just living their dream in general - without him. Fuck, he wasn't being whiny, he really wasn't, it's just- was it too much to ask for to actually perform with the band he was fucking in?

"You look distracted, Mikey," Calum practically purred, lips right at his ear. Michael's breath hitched. He'd never really heard his voice like that and he could've gone his whole life without having done so, thanks very much. He also didn't think he would be forgetting it anytime soon.

"Yeah," Michael said, gasped, really, all casual, like Calum wasn't apparently hell bent on getting him off, and Luke and Ashton weren't palming themselves on-

Luke and Ashton were palming themselves on the bed.

How, Michael wondered, did this get so serious so fast?

Michael took in a long, deep breath that and let it out slowly. Alright. Okay. This didn't have to be awkward. Yeah, he was angry as fuck at them, at all of them-

Calum started to suck a mark into Michael's neck.

Okay, maybe he was a little less mad at Calum, but Ashton and Luke were fuckers. Total, absolute fuckers, for leaving him on his own and jetting practically halfway across the world without giving him a second glance.

"Yeah?" Luke repeated from very far away. Right. Micheal really had to work on finishing his sentences.

"I... I dn'know," Michael's voice was far more breathy than he would've liked, and he wished to God that he could actually complete a fucking sentence because it was embarrassing to be this far gone this early, he had a reputation dammit. Calum detached his lips from his neck with an obscene sucking sound that went straight to Michael's cock, making it twitch a little.

What the fuck is going on, Michael screamed, but only in his head, because, truthfully, he was a little scared that if he said the world aloud, the situation he wasn't sure was even real would dissapear, leaving him on his own. Again.

Michael started to struggle to free his hands from where Calum had them up above his head. He wanted to touch him, too, to- Well, he didn't fucking know, but feeling helpless like this just didn't fly with him.

Calum tightened his grip on Michael's wrist, rocking his hips forward and looking Michael straight in the eye.

"I don't know if you recall, Calum, but those are my hands. I own them. I'd like them back, thanks." Michael sounds breathless and horny as hell, making his anger significantly less impressive, but he hopes he got his point across.

"Take them back, then," Calum dares, and Michael wriggles again, more forcefully, trying to work his way out from underneath Calum's unrelenting hold. After about a minute of useless struggling, Michael stills, panting, eyes meeting Calum's again.

"You done?"

"I think you should stop talking,"

With a small smile, Calum grinds the heel of his hand against the prominent bulge in Michael's shorts, from base to tip, restraining Michael with one hand instead of two. Michael lets out the most desperate moan Calum thinks he's ever fucking heard, and hears Ashton curse quietly behind him. Calum turns around to the pair on the bed, who are both half naked, skinny jeans around their ankles,lazily stroking themselves.

"What should we do with him?" Luke wonders, looking intently at how Michael reacts to Calum's hand. Michael tries to be annoyed that they're taking about him like he's not even there, but finds a whimper forcing its way from his lips instead.

Calum cocks his head to the side, and thinks. "It's been hell these last few weeks because of him," He replies Luke while staring right at Michael, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Wouldn't answer our calls or anything," Ashton agrees, and even though Michael can't see him, he knows he's frowning.

"And then unfollowing us. What the fuck was that about?" Luke grumbles.

None of them expect Michael to be able to answer, the way he's moaning, loud and breathy, seemingly resigned to his fate. Which is...

Fuck, he doesn't even know. He's also pretty sure that shouldn't turn him on.

"He likes this," Luke comments after a few seconds of silence. Us watching him. Gets off on it. Don't you, Michael?" And he's not even trying to be sexy or anything, just stating what he knows is a fact, and this kills Michael.

Michael's eyes are squeezed shut, partly because of Luke's blunt statement, partly because because Calum's slowly pushing his shorts down his legs.

"Shut up, Luke," Michael says without any real heat behind it, the three words almost more of a plea than a command.

"'S true though, isn't it? Even when we're on the bus, when we're sharing a hotel room, and there's someone else nearby, asleep in the next bed... Doesn't stop you, does it? You like it, that they can hear you. You don't even try to stay quiet, just moan, and whine, all soft and desperate-"

"Fuck," Michael and Ashton seem to curse at the same time, Ashton's hand moving from his cock to his head, pushing the hair out of his face, pulling off the now sweaty bandanna.

Luke grabs it, making for Michael and Calum's spot on the floor. Michael's eyes flutter open at the sound of movement, his shorts now at his knees as Calum pets his cock lightly, not gripping, just stroking, with just his fucking fingertips, and it's enough to drive Michael that tiny bit mad.

Luke moves Calum's hand out of the way, releasing their hold on Michael's wrists, and replaces it with Ashton's bandanna, securing it with a tight knot.

"Oh my fucking - I- shit-"

Michael struggles a little, arms flexing with the strain, but it's hopeless. His arms aren't going to come loose.

The thought should freak him out, make him angry, but the only thing running through his mind is you're totally at their mercy and he knows they're mad at him and he has no clue what they're going to do and his cock twitches just as Calum stops the teasing and wraps his hand around it, squeezing gently.

Luke watches Michael's face, the way his jaw is totally slack, his Adams apple bobbing, eyes closed. Michael's eyes open and he looks straight into Luke's, and opens his mouth to say something, probably a sassy remark about how Luke's practically drooling, but a whimper leaves him instead as Calum increases his pace. Michael bucks his hips, fucking into Calum's fist, eyes on Luke the whole time.

"Fucking kiss him already. God." Ashton calls.

Before he can really think about it, Luke leans forward, crushing his lips to Michael's with a sloppy, wet sound, not unlike the sound of Calum's hands on Michael's cock and fuck, Luke's drawing circles around his nipples with his fingertips, thankful for his shirtless-ness and Michael didn't even know he liked that kind of thing but hey, today is just full of surprises.

Michael doesn't know how long he's going to last, it feels like they're everywhere, making him feel so fucking good, and he can't get away, doesn't want to get away, especially not now as Luke's practically fucking his tongue into his mouth before sitting up to take off his shirt so he's fully naked. Calum looks up at Luke as he strips off and then turns to look at Ashton, ignoring Michael's whine at the loss of friction on his cock.

"Ash?" Cal calls the older boy, who's still on the bed, his bottom lip between his teeth. Michael's attention is again claimed by Luke, who doesn't seem to like the fact that Michael's focusing on someone that isn't him. He's always kind of been an attention whore, especially for Michael. Michael wonders how Luke let Calum go this far with him without ripping Calum's arms off or something.

"You okay?" Calum's voice is suddenly very far away, beside Ashton on the bed. and his question is answered by a moan, obviously caused by the black-haired boy doing something to Ashton, and oh yes, Michael understands. Calum's hands are like fucking magic. To expect coherency while they're on him is just unreasonable.

"Just a little -fuck- n-nervous, I guess,"

"No need to be, babe," Calum murmurs soothingly while Luke resumes Calum's job on Michael's cock, thumbing the tip, his lips on Michael's again.

"It's all so much, so soon, and I - mmmm,"

"Calum," Luke reprimands gently, using the tips of his fingers to stroke Michael's balls. "Give Ash a break and let him speak." Both Michael and Luke turn to look at the pair, and they don't even look guilty. Well, its probably hard to look guilty with a dick in your mouth. Calum, not one to do things halfway, has his lips around the head of Ashton's cock and is sucking determinedly.

"Fuck," Michael curses, throwing his head against the floor, not even caring that it hurts. "Fuck. What is this band?"

"Don't make us gag you," Luke threatens, flicking his nipple.

Michael meets his gaze. "You wouldn't."

"I think we both know," he whispered, lowering his lips to Michael's nipple and licking. "I would."

"Fuck off," Michael wills himself not to let his cheeks pink up, and fails.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Luke says, after he's succeeded in sucking Michael's nipple into an almost red color. He moved to the other one. "Being tied up and gagged for us, for us to use." He picks up his pace, fisting Michael's cock faster, Luke's own cock rubbing against Michael's thigh. "Filled with cum. At our mercy,"

Michael whines, and Luke's pretty sure he hears Calum do the same. Michael doesn't know what to do with himself. Is Luke even real? He's not sure. If he is, he makes a mental note to ask him where the hell he got so good at dirty talk. But, the thing is, the reason why it's so fucking hot is, Luke isn't even trying to be dirty. Just speaking his mind, saying what he knows. What he knows just happens to be incredibly obscene and, yeah, kind of true.

They hear Calum pull off Ashton's dick with a sloppy pop sound that makes Luke rut against Michael's thigh. Michael sees his casual composure slip ever so slightly and manages a breathy chuckle. "Got a problem there, Lukey?"

"I'll fucking blindfold you and everything, don't test me,"

Michael rolls his eyes and tries not to moan aloud.

"Less nervous?" Calum asks Ashton quietly.

"Almost, I'm just-"

"Was I good? I mean, when I was..." Calum trails off, hating the feeling of insecurity.

"Yes! Yes, you were great, Calum, it's not you, I just-"

"Can't relax?"

"Yeah," Ashton sounds frustrated with himself.

"What if," Luke wonders. "I ate Michael out, right here, in front of you. Would that help you relax?"

"Jesus," Ashton gasps. "Y-yeah, that would- yeah,"

"Fuck, Luke," Calum says in what seems to be agreement. Luke raises his head from where he's sucking a mark into the area just above Michael's collarbone, where he knows a tee-shirt won't cover, he doesn't want Michael to cover it, he wants everyone to see him, all marked up, to know that Luke did this to him-

"Don't I get a say in this?" Michael wonders, managing to look indignant even as his cock is leaking, pre-come dripping down Luke's arm.

"Like you don't love getting your arse eaten, you slut," Calum scoffs, which is true, because Michael makes no secret of his sex life, and has told them this.

"Hands and knees," Luke orders, letting go of Michael completely, shocking everyone in the room by letting his palm come in contact with Michael's backside when he doesn't comply. "Now." he practically growls, and Michael actually feels a sob building in his chest. They could write a fucking song about this. He couldn't wait to release their next album, to be quite honest.

Michael tries his best considering his fucking hands are bound, but he manages to get to his knees, sitting up on his haunches, his back to the other boys. Luke comes to his front, slowly untying the bandanna around his wrists and making him turn to face Calum and Ashton.

"Not fair," Calum complains when the view of Michael's arse is taken away. "Why can't we watch?"

"Wouldn't you rather watch Michael's face while he's completely wrecked?" Luke says, so casually that Michael actually mewls.

Michael's puts his hands on the floor and drops his head, and Luke moves behind him, massaging both cheeks with his hands, then spreads them to press a kiss to Michael's hole. Michael whimpers, and drops his head even lower, so it's almost resting on the floor, his back arched, all the fight drained out of him. Calum strokes himself lazily at the noise.

"Head up, babe, let Ashton see your eyes," Luke says gently, the most gentle words he's used towards Michael in a while, proabably. Michael forcefully chokes back the flood of emotion that threatens to overwhelm him because fuck that, he's not crying during sex.

"Shit," Ashton curses as Michael's arms strain with the effort of holding himself up, and keeping his eyes open. Their eyes stay locked, until Michael's squeeze shut in bliss as Luke draws circles around his hole with the pointed tip of his tongue.

"Oh my God," Michael gasps as Luke starts really going for it, pushing his tongue inside, the other two boys watching his face contort in please.

"Feel good?" Calum asks, voice rough. Michael nods, hips shaking like he's trying to move, get away, get closer, but Luke isn't letting him, and when he really starts moving his tongue in and out, he loses it, arms giving out, head down, pushing his arse up for it, strangled sobs punching their way from his throat.

Michael's wriggling quite a bit, but Luke stays there with him, fucking him relentlessly with his tongue. Michael's groaning and pleading for more, fists clenched, eyes shut.

"He looks so hot," Ashton breathes, and Luke stops, glancing up to see how he's doing. Calum's got a hand on him, stroking him lazily, their attention on the two boys on the floor, Ashton seeming a lot calmer than before.

Michael practically chokes. "Don't stop, please, Luke, don't stop, please"

"I've never heard you say please this many times before," Luke chuckles, going back to work.

Ashton can't take his eyes off the younger boy, the way his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, when all of a sudden, his tongue does something that makes Michael quite literally scream, face buried in the carpet. Ashton hears Luke's quiet moan, reaching a hand around to grip Michael's cock, just to hear his make that sound again.

Luke tugs on Michael's balls gently and Michael shudders, fucking himself into Luke's fist.

"Are you close, Mikey?" Calum wonders, voice strained. Luke doesn't torture Michael any further by stopping what he's doing to look at the pair, but if the wet sucking sound and Calum's pants are anything to go by, Ashton's returning the favour.

Michael shakes his head, the leaking head of his cock telling a different story altogether. " Looks like you are," Calum laughs quietly when Michael just shakes his head again, making movements like he's trying to get away from Luke's hands on him, but, in truth, he'd die if Luke stopped touching him.

Then Luke stops.

Michael lets out a choking sound, and Luke strokes the small of his back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. Where's your lube?"

Michael's cheeks heat up despite himself and Ashton pulls off of Calum long enough to scoff. "I don't know who you think you're fooling, Michael, we all know you've got lube."

"B-bottom drawer," Michael manages to say. "It's in the bottom drawer, now please-" Ashton opens said drawer and tosses the little bottle to Luke, who opens it and gets his fingers wet. Michael nearly comes just from the sound.

"Shit," Calum murmurs, watching Luke work first one finger, then another, into Michael's arse, slowly at first, letting him get used to it, then faster, curling them, looking for-

Michael shudders, hips tensing, his whole body shaking as he fucks himself onto Luke's fingers and comes, untouched, his cock spurting all over his stomach and the carpet, with a choked cry of Luke's name.

"Shit," Calum groaned, using the hand he had in Ashton's hair to pull him off his cock. "Don't wanna come, not yet." He pants, instead moving in to envelop Ashton's length in the warmth of his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks with intention.

Luke pulls his fingers out, pulling the slightly smaller boy into his lap for a well deserved cuddle. "Did so well babe," Calum can hear him whispering over Ashton's moans, hands stroking his hair.

Michael lets out a surprised whimper at the feeling of Luke's fingers at his hole again.

Calum moans at the sound and fuck, Luke obviously isn't fucking around with this. He can't really see Luke's hand from how it's positioned, but it's obvious what they're doing when Michael really starts moving, riding his fingers.

"Did that calm you down, Ash?" Luke wonders casually, a smirk on his face, like Calum's tongue isn't swirling around his cock, and he isn't fingering Michael to within an inch of his life.

"Mmmmm," is all Ashton says, hips bucking, starting to fuck Calum's talented mouth.

Luke laughs quietly, fingers curling, making Michael whine desperately because fuck it's so fucking much and he can't handle it but at the same time he kind of wants more.

"Fuck, Calum, I'm- Calum, gonna-"

Ashton does his best to warn the black-haired boy, he really does, but when Calum looks right up at Ashton and sucks harder instead of pulling away, that's it for the older boy, and he comes almost violently, hands tight in Calum's hair. Michael watches, through half-closed eyes, already nearing half-hard from Luke's lips suckling at his pulse point, letting his teeth drag across it, fingers crooking and brushing against the small bundle of nerves inside him every so often.

Luke looks up at Calum who's got a hand on himself, stroking Ashton's hair as he comes down from his high. Luke expects the older boy's going to fall asleep pretty soon; he'd never admit it, but this whole Where's Michael thing had given him a lot of sleepless nights.

"Michael?" Luke says, lips near his ear.

"Y-yeah?" Michael pants, vision hazy.

"Turn over for me."

Michael lets out a throaty groan as he considers this. Luke's fingers feel so good, so good, but he also kind of wants to do as he says, which, shit, that's a change.

Luke pulls his fingers out of the older boy, who gets on his hands and knees again.

"We're probably gonna need some more lube," Luke muses, squirting a good amount on his cock, touching himself and moaning softly as he does so.

"Have some in my luggage somewhere," Ashton replies, voice tired. "Tell me when you need it,"

Luke doesn't question the fact that Ashton suddenly uses lube now, especially not after he's just quite spontaneously fingered a fellow bandmate.

"Thanks mate," he replies easily, like he's not planning on completely wrecking aforementioned fellow bandmate.

"No problem," Ashton shrugs. "He's gonna need it when I fuck him after you do."

Michael whimpers, a helpless sound that's sure to haunt Luke's fucking dreams - pun intended - for weeks.

"Are you gonna-" Michael gulps as Luke positions himself. "You're gonna-?"

"Fuck you? Yeah, nice and hard."

"Luke," Michael groans as he slowly pushes into him, Michael rocking his hips, eyes squeezed shut as he takes him in inch by inch. "Luke, oh-"

"God, yes," Luke breathes, head spinning as he adjusts to the tight heat around him. "Feel so fucking good, babe, fuck,"

"Luke," Michael finds himself actually squeaking, a sound he will deny he made under all conditions.

"Calum," Luke calls, voice strained. "you started this, 's'not fair that you haven't finished yet," Luke says with a suggestive eyebrow raise that's soon gone as Michael moves his hips back, then forward, impatience coming through.

Calum watches, not sure where Luke's going with this, a still-dazed Ashton laying next to him, and yeah, Calum's all for recovery time and all that cut it's been a whole, like, three minutes and he needs someone to help him out or he thinks he might combust.

"And I'm sure Michael's grateful for what you did," Luke pants, obviously close. "Why don't you come here so he can show you how grateful he is and fuck if Michael and Calum don't moan at the exact same time.

"God," Calum gasps, walking towards them, and Michael sympathizes completely. Luke is so fucking obscene. They should just censor him completely.

"You want to. Right?" Luke asks unnecessarily, grabbing a fist full of Michael's hair and pulling.

"Fuck. Yes. Yes."

Calum gets on his knees in front of Michael, and takes one look at his face, lips bitten raw, hair a mess, eyes shut-

"Oh my God," he gasps, almost cumming right then as Michael eyes him hungrily. "Shit. Okay," he pants, brushing his cock against his lips. Luke slows him pace, just to give Michael some time.

"Tell me if you want me stop, okay?" Calum says.

"Gonna be a bit hard to do that, you know, with a dick in my mouth and all." Michael says.

Calum rolls his eyes, smiling a little. Michael really was something else.

"Lets make a safeword then. If you want me to stop, just try saying... I dunno, lollipop."

Calum genuinely looks concerned and Michael finds it endearing as fuck but the truth is, Michael has his own come on his stomach and is currently getting fucked by Luke and yeah, Michael can take it.

"Okay. Got it." Michael's tone is a little impatient because Calum has one of the most beautiful cocks he's ever seen and he's practically waving it around in front of him, and Michael wants it.

Finally, Calum stills, feeding Michael his cock, slowly, and then quicker as he really starts to feel Michael's warm mouth around him, hips bucking a little.

Luke resumes his somewhat merciless pace, fucking Michael forwards onto Calum's cock. Calum's hands make their way to Michael's hair, trying, at first, not to pull too hard, but that all goes out the window when Michael hollows his cheeks and sucks, the tang of Calum's pre-come on his tongue. Michael's breathless, and as Luke hits that spot inside of him, and angles himself to hit it again, and again, he groans, Calum's cock moving to the back of his throat in the same instant, the wet, warm muscles there clenching around him.

And it's so much, too much. He reaches a hand underneath him to stroke his own leaking cock, and Luke slaps his hand away.

"No touching."

Michael's choking, taking in frantic gasps through his nose and Calum grips his hair tight, holding him in position, head thrown back in ecstasy. He feels Luke's hand on his cheek and looks at the youngest boy, kissing him suddenly because he'd be fucking stupid not to, and he wants to, so bad. has wanted to for a while now.

The wet slapping sounds of Ashton's own hand on his cock, the quiet gurgle of Michael's mouth on Calum and the sound of Calum's moans being swallowed by Luke filled the air, bringing each boy that much closer.

Luke was the first, moans turning into gasps, turning into slurred groans of both Michael and Calum's names, setting Calum off, body shaking as he came, hips rotating, as Luke did the same.

Calum pulled out of Michael's mouth slowly, tilting his head up to look at his tear-streaked face. He leaned down to kiss his cheeks, then his lips, Michael panting, moaning against his lips. Luke pulled out and the feeling of his come dripping out of him, coupled with the fact that he had reached a hand down to stroke at the older boy's leaking cock, was it for Michael. He came with a choked sob for the second time, hips bucking into his hand, whining when he got too sensitive.

Michael's body slumped to the ground and he looked fucking wrecked, and they'd all be lying if they said they didn't like seeing him like this

"Did you two just Eiffel Tower me?" he says, managing to sound indignant even in his state.

Luke laughs and strokes his hair. "Sorry," he says, not even kind of meaning it.

Strong arms were around him all of a sudden, carrying him, laying him on a bed, but he couldn't open his eyes to look, he was fucking exhausted, he was sensitive, he couldn't take anymore, and he tried to find the words to say it as someones fingers opened him up. His eyes flickered open and the first thing he saw was curly blond hair.

"I can't," he croaked, voice practically lost.

"Mmm?" Ashton murmured, starting to kiss him neck, scissoring his fingers in a way that made Michael both wince and moan. "You tender, babe?"

Michael nodded shakily, back arching as Ashton pushed in a third finger.

"Still so fucking tight, Mikey, even after Luke." Ashton's tone was one of adoration and the praise had Michael mewling, breath leaving him in quick ragged pants. Ashton crooked his fingers and Michael saw stars, swearing as he whites out for a good two seconds.

"I can't, I-"

"You can," Ashton presses, voice rough from lust, but with a gentle edge that he never lost when speaking to the younger boy.

"Ash, I'm too sensitive, I swear I'm, gonna fucking cry or pass out or-"

"Say your word."

"My-" moan - "w-what?"

"Your word. Your safeword. Say it," He grabbed the bottle of lube that he must've retrieved while Michael's attention was... elsewhere. "and I'll stop." He concluded, drizzling the thick liquid onto his cock.

Michael stared at Ashton and Ashton stared right back.

When it was clear that Michael wasn't going to say it, Ashton thrust his hips forward, filling Michael so fast, he moved up the bed a little.

"Oh my fucking God Ashton, yes." was his last coherrent sentence before he dissolved into various expletives and moans of his name.

Ashton rolled his lips, eyes rolling back into his head a little as he watched the younger boy, covered in sweat, panting.

"Yeah?" Ashton asked, brushing the hair of his face. "Feel good?"

"Yeah, yes, oh God, please-"

"Feel me here?" Ashton panted, pressing his hand down on Michael's lower stomach. Michael actually growled, getting Ashton just that bit closer, when suddenly, Luke was there, Calum next to him, Luke's kissing down his stomach, Calum's lips on his, muffling his moans.

"Please," Michael gasped when Calum let him speak. "Please, please, I - fuck-"

He wanted to come, he needed it like he needed air, but there was apparently some kind of unspoken agreement to drive him right to the edge of insanity and back.

Michael's hips bucked violently when Luke's lips brushed the tip of his cock, earning a pair of hands holding him down.

He was about to start sobbing, Calum's tongue fucking his mouth again, when Luke's mouth suddenly enveloped the head of his cock, and he let out what he will deny as a scream.

Luke's hands went to stroke his balls as Ashton fucked into him faster, finding Michael's prostate and staying with it, hips rolling into the same spot over and over, until Michael was quite literally sobbing and Calum was kissing his tears away.

It was at that point that Luke pulled off his cock and started to stroke it instead, and he looked staright at him, and whispered, in the most gentle voice he'd probably ever used, "we love you, Mikey,"

Michael was done. He was gone for a total of about ten seconds, eyes rolling to the back of his head, cock spurting as he just came, all over Luke's face, no less, Ashton following suit and spilling into him at the sight, and fuck he could feel come start to drip out of him and he didn't know if it was Ashton's or Luke's and that just brought on another round and shuddering, hips bucking into Luke's fist.

His breath was erratic, and all he was aware of was Calum repeating his name, over and over, stroking his cheek until he refocused enough to see him properly.

They spent about ten minutes like that, Luke padding to the bathroom and returning with two washcloths, with he and Ashton used to clean Michael up, carefully, Michael letting out a high whimper when they spread his legs again.

"Michael?" Calum said for the hundredth time, and finally, he answered.

"Calum,"

Calum looked at him warily, wondering if they'd broken him.

"I always knew this band was, like, a little homo. Maybe 1, 2% homo. Turns out, we're full homo." Michael deadpans once he's completely clean, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Nice to have you back," Ashton says, pulling the gross sheets out from under him.

"I never left," he mumbles, but blushes all the same.

"When you say, "leave", are you talking about when he came so hard he passed out for a bit, or how he hasn't bothered communicating with us for two weeks?"

Michael pouts, blushing. "I was just upset, okay? I saw you guys performing and you looked pretty fucking great. There was nothing missing. Not even a guitar player." He shrugged. "You guys don't need me. You might as well rename yourselves "3sos""

"First of all, that doesn't make any fucking sense, we aren't called 5sos because there are five people in the band, there are four. Jesus." Luke sighs, shaking his head. "Secondly, shut the fuck up, of course we need you. We traveled all the way here to tell you that."

"I guess," Michael mumbled.

"Guess? You better fucking know. There is no '5sos' without you, Mikey. You created the goddamn name." Calum scoffed.

Michael shrugged, smiling a little. "True."

And just like that, it was like things were okay, and Ashton pulled the huge duvet off the floor. "Would it be weird to cuddle right now?"

"We're already weird. Someone spoon me." was Michael's opinion on the matter.

And they had to play rock paper scissors because all three of them wanted to. And if Michael had any doubts about his worth before, they were all gone now.


End file.
